


Honey, Just put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

by deanharrisackles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanharrisackles/pseuds/deanharrisackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky aren’t big on romantic gestures, so Steve’s not expecting much this Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Just put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely fallenbarnes :) Title taken from the Hozier song, Like Real People Do

The thing was, Steve and Bucky, they weren’t a big romantic gesture kind of couple. They were too use to keeping things hidden for their own safety than to flaunt their relationship out in public. Plus there was that whole thing with Bucky not really remembering Steve in the first place. But things have gotten better. Bucky has started talking more, has had less frequent nightmares, and has stopped trying to kill anyone who snuck up on him, so Steve considers that a win. He has even begun snuggling again like they use to back in the day. Steve will wake up to find Bucky draped over him like a heated blanket, his head tucked under Steve’s chin. They might hold hands every now and again or swap chaste kisses whenever they didn’t think anyone was looking but they usually keep their PDA and signs of affection under wraps.

So when Valentine’s Day rolled around Steve wasn’t expecting much. 

He tried to put some effort into it, heart shaped pancakes for breakfast and some fresh flowers for the table but, Bucky didn’t even bat an eye. Besides, he didn’t need a grand romantic gesture to know how much Bucky loved him. He really didn’t. Seriously, he was completely fine.

But as the day progressed as usual, Bucky showing no signs of embracing or acknowledging the holiday, it was getting harder to ignore his rising disappointment. He wasn’t looking for Bucky to buy him every heart shaped box of chocolates he could find or pull a Stark and somehow squeeze a giant teddy bear into their apartment. He was just looking for something. A random kiss maybe or a whispered ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Stevie’ would be perfectly fine. Hell, right about now he would settle for a smile.

Instead, Bucky kept on like it was just an ordinary day, reading, sleeping, and watching Disney movies.

By the time ten o’clock rolled around, Steve had completely given up all hope. Of course that’s when Bucky, the little shit that he was, took Steve by surprise.

They were curled up on the couch, as usual, Bucky practically sitting on Steve’s lap when yet another Valentine’s Day commercial popped up on the screen. It was saccharin sweet, a bunch of school kids making cupcakes giggling as they made a mess with sprinkles and frosting, their selfless teacher getting a surprise visit from her boyfriend in the end. Steve rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of it all. It was easy to become cynical when your own boyfriend couldn’t give two shits about the holiday himself. Bucky on the other hand, suddenly pushed himself to his feet and stalked out of the room with no explanation.

Steve was starting to think that Bucky just really hated Valentine’s Day.

Bucky returned a few moments later carrying something in metal hand carefully. He knelt down beside Steve’s knees and placed a single Hershey’s Kiss on his thigh, pushing it forward with a metal finger.

“Sorry I forgot about Valentine’s day.” Bucky said softly, looking up at Steve through his thick lashes.

Steve blinked at him, taken aback. “What?”

“I forgot about Valentine’s Day and you made me heart pancakes and had flowers… and I didn’t do anything for you.”

Steve closed his eyes not sure if he should laugh or cry. Of course Bucky forgot. It was so simple, so innocent and here Steve was, acting like a douche bag, thinking that Bucky just didn’t care. God, he was a fucking idiot sometimes. When he looked back down at Bucky, a splash of red bloomed across his face. Steve placed a gentle hand on Bucky’s heated cheek, his other hand taking the Kiss.

“Buck,” Steve sighed with a smile. “You didn’t have to do anything for me.”

“But you made me heart pancakes.” Bucky pointed out leaning into Steve’s touch. “Those people on TV got something for each other, I should have too.”

“C’mon here.” Steve said pulling Bucky up so that he sat across Steve’s hips. He kissed him softly, running a hand up and down Bucky’s tense back, their foreheads touching. “I don’t want you to be like those people on the TV Buck, I want you to be you.”

“But I didn’t do-”

“I don’t care that you didn’t do anything for me.” Steve cut him off. “Having you here with me, safe, it’s all I could ever want Buck. Not some stupid bear or flowers. You’re all I’ll ever need.”

Bucky chuckled before deepening their kiss, his hands running though Steve’s short hair sending shivers down his spine. “Fucking sap.” Bucky whispered as they broke apart.

“I’m the sap? You’re the one who got all upset when he didn’t get me anything for Valentine’s Day.” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah but you’re the one who made me heart shaped pancakes.” Bucky shot back. “Who else but a fucking sap would do that? Oh that’s right, you – a fucking sap.”

Steve just shook his head, bumping their noses together. “You’re such a punk.”

“We’ll see about that.” Bucky said in a husky voice, his eyes lustful and dark. He plucked the Hershey’s Kiss from Steve’s hand and carefully unwrapped the foil. Making sure Bucky had Steve’s full attention, he brought the Kiss up to his lips, cherry red and spit slick, and placed it between his teeth. He kissed Steve again, pushing the chocolate past Steve’s lips, licking into his mouth. Steve’s hands ran down Bucky’s back to grab at his ass, pulling Bucky in closer, breathy moans escaping from his throat.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Stevie.” Bucky said sounding breathless and panting his blue eyes clear and bright. Steve’s hands tightened on Bucky’s body, flipping them in one quick motion so that Bucky was flat on his back on the couch, Steve looming over him. A simple tug on his shirt and Steve was kissing him all over; light kisses crawling up each other’s necks, deep kisses making Bucky’s hips jerk up against him, sweet gentle kisses that left them both weak in the knees.

“Love you so much Buck.” Steve breathed.

Bucky gave him a blinding smile before pulling him back down. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Steve wasn’t expecting much from Bucky on Valentine’s Day.

But he sure as hell wasn’t disappointed.


End file.
